Future Shut-in
by KrowKun
Summary: After being lied to his whole life, Sasori Akasuna, has a hard time trusting others add that to crushing anxiety, you have a perfect shut-in. However after his freak out during the Final exams of his first year of College, Sasori is forced to see a student counselor for his problems during his 2nd year. SasoDei/DeiSaso AU
1. First Session: Meeting the counsulor

**Hello everyone :D Okay so it's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic much less one for Naruto, I tuned out in 2010, so please bare with me on this. Just so you know this is gonna be an AU and some ages will be changed to suit the story better. Okay, so if you have questions feel free to ask :D**

**Title: Baiting a Shut-in**

**Rating: M for swearing, situations, and Hidan in later chapters**

**Pairing: DeiSaso/SasoDei, possibly KakuHida if you squint**

**Summary: After being lied to his whole life, Sasori Akasuna, has a hard time trusting others add that to crushing anxiety, you have a perfect shut-in. However after his freak out during the Final exams of his first year of College, Sasori is forced to see a student counselor for his problems.**

* * *

Truthfully I would have been happy locking myself in my crappy apartment and venturing out rarely to stock up on instant ramen but I didn't have the kind of money for the lifestyle of a shut-in. I wasn't looking forward to this school year, it's my second year of college and I'll surprised they allowed me to come back after last year. Let me just say this, no it was not my fault it was the teachers. That damn bitch hated me and made sure to stress me out more with her stupid instrumental music. Like I said not my fault. This year after the, uh incident, they set me up with a student counselor. It's not like they hadn't tried this when I was in highschool, sure they weren't a student, but still if anything it made me worse. After all he did try to molest me that creepy bastard. So yes my hatred of others kinda escalated after that, but again not my fault.

The school looked the same, maybe a little more dingy than last year. Just being this close to it I felt panicked but it's something I have to do if I want to get a nice job so I can earn enough to be a real shut-in by the age of 30, okay so maybe that's a little unrealistic but that doesn't matter. I wandered down the hallway hoping that maybe I could magically turn invisible. _No that stupid Sasori, your hair is enough for someone to see you a mile away. _It was true, despite my small stature I was quite recognizable by my hair alone. Really I wish I could dye it but then my grandmother would have a heart attack. _Well then again maybe I should. _I smirked at my rather evil thought. I was a fun idea to play with I had to admit.

No I don't hate my grandmother, but I don't like her either. After all she kept my parents death from me for two years, yes _two_ years. She lied quite a bit to me after that as well. She had high hopes for me though, to go to a fancy college, meet a nice girl, and be social butterfly. I'm none of those; I'm going to the community college the next town over, I'm gay so girls are out of the question, and I absolutely dread being it large groups. Everything she didn't want I was. Well she doesn't know I'm gay yet, waiting for christmas to announce that one.

I found myself at the office door sooner than I hoped. They wanted me to speak with my counselor before classes begun, which I hoped I'd miss the morning mathematics lecture with Mr. Nara. I sighed and opened the door and seeing the secretary, Shizune, sitting there going through her papers. I hoped she wouldn't notice me but she had, sadly. "Ah, Mister Akasuna! So good see you back, I hope you're feeling better since last year?" She half questioned me. No I didn't feel any better, if anything I felt worse.

"I-I am, that you for asking," I cursed myself for stuttering.

"That's good to hear, Your counselor should be arriving soon, you may take a seat over the while your waiting," Shizune pointed to the three small rows of chairs to her left. I nodded and quickly sat down in one of them. Waiting was something I did not like to do but it's not like I wasn't thankful for not having to see the counselor just yet.

"Sorry I'm late Shizune un," said a voice I was unfamiliar with. "Is my 'patient' here yet un?" He, judging by the voice, giggled at the word patient. I however sneered at the word. I hated that word since they tried to toss me in the looney bin after the incident but I was deemed sane so it was let go, but not forgotten.

"Yes he's over there," I heard Shizune answer. I expected a rather large man who would snap me like a toothpick and that someone who would laugh at my insecurities like they were silly nothings. However when I looked up I was met with a boy who seemed slightly taller than I with wild blonde hair. The good thing was that he didn't look like he would snap me like a toothpick, well not yet anyways.

"Hello," he greeted and I couldn't help but stare. "I'm Deidara, you're counselor un," He certainly was strange, I didn't see anyone who looked like this, then again this might be the new 'style' seeing as I didn't pay attention to those things. "So lets go to my office un," he beckoned me to follow him to the broom closet he called his 'office'. "What do _you _think you have wrong?" he asked taking a seat. I sat down as well and contemplated whether or not I should even speak to him, after all it was our first meeting and I _was _nervous.

"Anxiety and trust issues" I whispered to where it was barely audible. I didn't bother looking at him, the table seemed more interesting. I could tell he was frowning however. The rustle of papers didn't draw my attention from the table as I had begun to draw invisible figures on it.

"Why do you think that un?" Deidara asked still going through the papers.

"That's what they tell me, that and you should know of my freak out last year," I mumbled, hopefully showing him that I was thrilled to be here.

"Are you uncomfortable around me?"

"Yes,"

It was pure silence for a few seconds before the papers began to move once more. I was starting to get twitchy; the papers weren't helping one bit. The shuffling stopped and I heard the blonde let out cry of joy as he, most likely, found my file. "would you be more comfortable I told you more about me un?" He questioned. I just nodded, feeling like I said enough already. I looked up at the rather distracting boy and waited for him to start. The blonde straightened up a bit before speaking.

"Well my names Deidara Iwa, I'm 19 and a college freshman, I enjoy making clay sculptures un," Deidara said and smiled at me. _This guys younger than me. _I frowned at that, what was these psychos thinking? "What about you hm?" He asked. I was surprised he asked, after all he did have my file right there in his hand. _Probably out of decency. _

"My name is Sasori Akasuna, I'm 22, I enjoy carving and puppet making," I again mumbled out quickly. _It's best I don't tell him about my plan to be a shut-in. _Deidara looked at me kinda surprised, probably because thats the most I've spoken today. He glanced up at the clock and gasped.

"I should let you go now un, the bell for class is gonna ring soon." He stood up and grabbed his own things as did I. Rushing out of there I made my way to my first class dreading the stares I would get from the new freshmen. It couldn't be helped though; Maybe I should seriously consider getting that hair dye.

* * *

**Okay, so I thought should also warn you guys that I'm going to be starting school on the 18th of this month so thats gonna be my main priority but I will try to write some during study hall and lunch (lets hope I won't be sitting by myself this year) I'll try not to let this story die here :'D If its been a while feel free to poke me on my deviantart and I'll try to update it quickly :^)**

**-Yui**


	2. Second Session: Meeting Tobi and Classes

**Okay so um I decided to update, omg /slapped. Anyways I'm thinking of maybe a new title for this already but whatever it'll come to me :'D**

**Also sorry if my writings kinda on the boring side, I like serious writing and thats what mine kinda formed into, if you'd like me to lighten it up please let me know! Also don't be scared to review, they make me happy and want to write more! uvu**

* * *

After contemplating my hair colors demise, I began to look for those who decided to continue their way in college. I'll just say now, I saw more new faces than old ones. The new freshmen proved to be quite loud, well they always were, well before the teachers slowly drained their souls with work. I smiled, wondering how many would snooze off during the intro lecture, after all, Mr. Nara wasn't a very exciting teacher.

A conversation had caught my attention quickly though, recognizing the voice I turned to see if I was correct; I was, there has that blonde boy and what looked like a childish man who wore a mask. _I believe that's against the dress code, isn't it? _The boy seemed giddy and was talking the poor blondes ear off about how his summer had been. Deidara seemed irritated by the other. _I would be too, good thing that masked brat doesn't know me. _A smile graced my lips at the thought.

The blonde's features brightened up as soon as saw me. I cursed myself for looking in the first place. "Well now if it isn't my patient, Sasori un," Deidara said and sat down next to me and the masked idiot sat beside him.

"Deidara-Senpai, you have a patient? What for?" The masked boy asked.

"It's this thing I have to do for one of my classes; You're assigned a student that has some psychological or mental problem and you help them un," The blonde explained. He crossed his arms over his chest with a grin. "This is the one I was assigned Tobi,"

"Oh Senpai that's so cool-"

I stopped listening then not caring what this 'Tobi' had to say. _So he's getting a grade for taking care of my issues huh? _It didn't surprise me, I mean why else would he bother helping me. I already knew I was a lost cause, If you're curious, I've had 3 councilors and 2 therapists is the last two-years. Not one single one helped, so I doubt a blonde brat would do something professionals couldn't.

"So Sasori-Senpai are you a freshmen also?" Tobi asked, his voice screamed excitement. I could help but stare at him, he has to be on something.

_I don't have to answer him. It would be rude not to though.__  
_

"No," I replied. It was short and simple, but just enough for me to feel uncomfortable. Tobi stretched past Deidara and leaned close to me. My anxiety was about to bolt through the roof. I felt my left eye twitch; I wanted to back away from the other quickly, the chair however had I different idea.

"Hey Tobi stop that, un," Deidara dragged the other back and, thankfully, away from me. "Sasori Doesn't like people being close to him, un," The blonde continued, scolding Tobi mildly. I thanked the gods that the brat had pulled the louder brat away; giving me my much-needed space.

"Ah I'm sorry Sasori-Senpai, Tobi didn't know!" The masked boy wailed, catching the attention of a few others in class. _Great, just great, draw more attention to me you fool. _"Tobi just wanted to see what Sori-San looked like! Tobi couldn't see well from here!" Tobi finished, his voice quieting down slightly. _Sori-San!? What the hell? _I grunted, and turned my head away. I really didn't feel like even giving the louder brat a response. I knew this school year was going to be troublesome already.

* * *

Finally the day ended and I had to go to another 'session'. I dragged my feet on the way over, I had already seen the blonde 5 times today; I'm not even counting the 'sessions'. So again I found myself at the office again. Shizune had left around lunch, I usually eat my lunch in the office not bothering going home, or even the lunch room. Instead, the quiet Konan took her place, going through the papers with ease. She smiled when she noticed me, asking how my first day back had been.

Konan was one of the few people I could stand having a conversation with, maybe it's because she is so quiet herself. We had a light conversation about different paper types when Deidara came in; Once again late. He didn't interrupt our chat though, which I was thankful for, seeing as how not many people I enjoyed speaking with.

When Konan noticed the blonde she wrapped up the convo quickly, knowing I had to get on with my after school session. I waved goodbye as Deidara and I walked into his own 'office'. After we both settled down, He smirked at me and withdrew my papers. "So you and Konan are banging un?" Deidara smiled wider at me. The question was appalling; he was so blunt with his wording. I sputtering for a proper response, but I guess my mouth decided on something else.

"Don't be stupid, I'm gay," I blurted out. My eyes widened at my confession, how had I said such a thing so casually? I had spent a grand total of thirty -fucking-minutes trying to tell my great Uncle when I found out; So how could I tell this brat like it was nothing? My words however did wipe the smirk off his face, which I considered an achievement on my part. Deidara seemed at a loss of words now. I hoped the other was homophobic and would wish for a different patient, however judging by his appearance, Deidara seemed anything but that. Hell, the guy was wearing eyeliner Christs sake, not the straightest thing if you ask me, but I try not to judge. _Too much, at least. __  
_

"Um, why, un?" He speaks, praise be. He was looking at me strangely, huh maybe he was homophobic go figure. _Wait did I take my pills this morning? _His brow furrowed and now his gaze was locked on me. I felt a wave of anxiety hit me. I didn't feel safe all of the sudden. "Why?" He asked again his voice more serious than before. I began to twiddle thumbs, nervousness eating at my being.

"I-I don't know, I'm just," I coughed awkwardly and continued. "I'm attracted to guys is all," I was done with these sessions. I decided I would no longer be cooperative for future ones. I fidgeted in my chair, however, noticing how small I really am compared to him.

"Well the school sure as hell didn't tell me that un," Deidara sighed and leaned back, cracking his back in the process. I was confused, how could he be so serious and then go back to 'normal'? It didn't make sense to me, maybe Deidara didn't notice he did this? I wasn't going tell him though, it would be pointless. For all I could know I was just overreacting or something.

"It's not the school's business," again my mouth just blurted something out, but truthfully it wasn't their business. Deidara was surprised at my words and smiled again. He took a few notes on my file and placed it back in his folder, stuffing said folder into the dark depths of his bag.

"I honestly think we're gonna have fun this year, Sasori Danna un." Deidara beamed at me with confidence. I blinked not too affected by the blonde but enough to be worried about my future health. "You can leave now Danna, un" Deidara said shooing me out his office. I waved good-bye to Konan and went to the double door's and headed home.

* * *

**Yay chapter two is finished :'D I'm gonna work on chapter three now while the creative juices are flowing. In the next chapter we'll see Sasori's home life and some of his, um...friends :'D**

**Like I said I might change the title soon so don't be too surprised if I do!~**

**-Yui**


	3. Third Session: Home and Sandaime

**Fast update is fast /slapped. I wanted to type this out while I can though (Mostly to kept my depressed thoughts at bay) so yeah good for those who are enjoying it, yeah? :'D **

* * *

"I'm home, Sandaime," My voice echoed through the apartment, no one to answer me. I often speak to my art to speak my true thoughts. After All puppets couldn't tell my secrets, fears, and god forbid, my dreams. My favorite one to speak to Sandaime, he originally had been a project for history class in highschool, I had taken him back after I graduated though. I rummaged through the cupboards looking for something to eat, my lunch wasn't very big today. I found a box of instant ramen hidden in the way back, who knows how old.

I checked for a date, and found it had a few more months before becoming inedible. I quickly made it, waiting impatiently. I knew full well I would have to get up earlier to get groceries tomorrow. I dreaded shopping for anything but it what I had to do to live; or perhaps I could call Granny and ask her bring me something. I knew the old hag wouldn't do it though. The microwave beeped, alerting me my food was ready to consume.

"Sorry Sandaime, I don't have enough for us both today," I said to the puppet jokingly. His glass eyes stared at me from his propped up position on the ragged chair. He didn't find the joke funny obviously. I took a seat on the floor not bothering to move the puppet, it'd be a waste of time. So yes this is my sorry excuse of a life, wonderful isn't it? My apartment was far tidy and few cup littered the tables, some empty some not. I never had anyone over so I found no reason to clean up. I usually didn't buy meals the required actually cooking, considering the stove stopped working a year ago. I didn't replace it because my microwave was my second best friend.

The only rooms that were kept clean was my bedroom and my work room. Those were needed to be clean for my own personal needs. I don't know if you noticed but, I don't have any friends. Most of them left in elementary school, leaving me to myself. It's not like I wasn't pushing them away though, I knew they didn't like me anyways. I different from the others in my city, with my red hair and small stature for a 22, seriously I stand at 5'3" I'm done growing. Again the idea of hair dye came to mind and I toyed with the idea again. My mind switched back to the incident though, I still have a few 'bad dreams' about it.

I wonder if the school had even said anything to Deidara about it, after all he never confirmed he knew of it. I finished up my ramen quickly and tossed the cup in the waste basket. I stretched and let a yawn escape. I have to get started on my class work; most of it being self introductions for the Freshmen. All we had to do was answer the questions on the sheet and read it. I however was just gonna drop it on the professor's desk and skip class. The teacher expects it anyway and doesn't want a repeat of the incident. _I better get to work it's already half past five._

_Name: Sasori Akasuna_

_Age: 22_

_D.O.B: November 8th_

_Studying for: a Major in art and secondary in Science_

_Likes: being alone, puppets, quiet, reading._

_Dislikes: people_

_What do you hope for this year?: To end as soon as possible._

There were quite a few more questions that I just half-assed so I could get to bed. An hour and a half later I finished, not truly satisfied with it, but it's not something I enjoy doing. I put it papers back into my folder and lay it on the counter. I glance at Sandaime, who was staring a me again. "I wish you wouldn't stare so much Sandaime, it makes me uncomfortable," I hissed at the puppet. I got no reply as usual. The look was unnerving though, and made me feel self-conscious. "What?!" I barked at him. I secretly knew what he was hinting at.

_You made a friend today. _That's what the bastard would have said. I glared at him, in a stupid battle of seeing who would blink first. I knew he would win, he always does, that cheater. "He not my friend Sandaime, He's getting a grade for fucking with my brain after all," I growled at him. "And don't even think for one second I'm attracted to that brat, I mean, if I'm going to date a guy let him actually look like a man, Jesus." I didn't have time for Sandaime's usually banter, so I quickly said goodnight to the puppet and went into my room.

Like that, my usually nightly ritual had begun. I changed clothes and crawled into bed. Once under the covers I rolled to my side, letting the days tears let loose. I always did this before bed after I found out the truth. I could feel my hands grab at my hair as my sobs increased and I felt my body move rapidly around the bed. I lose control of myself when I cry and all my sadness that ate away at me was leashed. I guess in a way I hurt myself, sometimes clawing at my own arms, neck and face. I kept my nails short for this reason.

So I couldn't hurt myself to the point of bleeding. Don't get me wrong, I still would leave nasty scratches and a bruise here and there, but it could be worse. In fact most people last year believed I was in an abusive relationship, or that a family member had done it. I didn't dispel the rumors though, the rumors were better than the truth in this situation. After all, if I did say I done it they'd mark me up on the suicide watch list faster than you could 'damn it'. Not to mention I'd probably be doped up beyond belief with meds and sent to the looney bin for real.

That place wasn't nice, too much white. I wouldn't be able to work on my puppets and I'd be, most likely, restrained at all times. No those would not be fun times. I may have problems, but I'm not fucking stupid. After a few more minutes are thrashing about I can to a stop, my breathing labored and uneven. If I was tired before, I was now. I tugged the blanket back to its previous position and willed myself to go to sleep. I had got shopping and go to another session with the brat, oh what a joy tomorrow would be.

* * *

**Sorry if this kinda depressing guys, please don't murder me :'D It's 4 a.m. and I'm most likely going to write the fourth chapter now. Wow so many updates at once. (seriously I've never updated so fast, like omg please send help) So we kinda got see how nutty Sasori really is haha /slapped **

**Please R&R, and thanks for reading :^)**

**-Yui**


	4. Fourth Session: The Filler

**Okay so I originally wrote up a very different chapter for the 4th bit I wasn't very happy with it so yeah :'D good news is that I got my midterms and I'm doing good this year! So I'll try to write somemore for you guys c: Sorry this kind of a filler and fillers are the devils work I n know but if I type up the rest then you'll get a cliffhanger so..., yeah :'D**

* * *

And oh what a joy it had been. The blonde pestered me as soon as I walked into the office. Deidara had noticed my change of mood. "So," he began as we were both seated. "What's wrong, un," he asked like it was a normal thing. I couldn't understand this brats thought process, he just seemed to speak with out thinking. I couldn't help that bubbled at my throat though. It was a warning that the blonde was treading into dangerous territory. "Oh come on, Danna un," Deidara sighed.

Did I mention he had this stupid nickname for me. Danna? Really? "If you're gonna get better, you need to put some effort into it, un," he grunted getting annoyed with my lack of response. It was now Thursday and I haven't spoken a word since Tuesday. The brat had noticed my mentality switch. I already knew he didn't give a damn about me or my well-being. So why should I care for his grade?

More bitter thoughts entered my mind and soon it was time for the end of the session. I didn't send the brat a good-bye, I just stood up and left, I wanted to get home. However fate decided to hold me there though. The masked idiot, I mean Tobi, saw me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't see him though, so I thought for a second might get stabbed and mugged.

"Ah Tobi has been trying to find Sasori-Senpai _all _day!" The young man exclaimed. I squirmed around a bit trying to break free from his hold. "Oh yeah Tobi forgot Sasori-Senpai didn't like people touching him, sorry Senpai!" Tobi released me quickly. At least the boy had enough decency to apologize. I turned to him now, wondering for what possible reason this idiot needed me for. "Tobi's having a party for _all _of his Senpai's and Tobi wanted to invite you, since you are one of my Senpai's," Tobi beamed at me hopefully. I knew if he didn't have that mask the idiot would be grinning. "Tobi knows you don't like large groups, so Tobi didn't invite many people. Only eight including Tobi, you, and Deidara-Senpai," Tobi explained giddily.

I wasn't too sure if I should risk it. Eight still was quite a few people. Besides Sandaime would probably get lonely with out me being there. However the blonde brats words got to me. I guess I'll try to make an effort to be more 'social'. _  
_

"Fine Tobi, just give me the address and I'll try to stop by," the first words I uttered since leaving home that morning. Tobi let out a shrill cheer and jotted down the address on a piece of scrap paper. I doubted I would actually attend.

Once I arrived home I quickly done my work and made my usual meal and tea. I couldn't help but think about the blonde, maybe I should try to cooperate or just shrink into my shell even more, the second one seemed more appealing. I looked over to my wooden companion and instantly regretted it._ 'You know you want to,' _I wouldn't admit it but I kind wanted to go to Tobi's 'gathering'. "It couldn't hurt to go," I muttered to myself. I gave a weak smile and settled myself on the floor, shoving tithe noodles in my mouth like my life depended on it. _'How bad could it be?'_


	5. Fifth Session: 3 Miles

**Updaaaaate! Okay fast update is fast huh? Okay I hope the quickness of this chapter makes up for the previous filler chapter! :'D**

**enjoy!**

* * *

I stood on the front step, the autumn breeze seeping through my thin coat. I stood in front of Tobi's house, I was the last to arrive if the number of cars in the driveway told me right. _'I could go and no one will have to know I was here,' _I was shaking not from the cold but nervousness. Six other people was a lot, I didn't count Tobi or the brat since I kinda knew them.

The door opened abruptly revealing a much larger man. His pale blonde, almost white, hair was slicked back and his strange magenta eyes were locked in on me. I was panicking, worried he might do something to me. However a lopsided grin graced his features, it was almost charming but far more sinister.

"Yo, fucktard, you've been standing out here for half a fucking hour," The man cursed at me. Really had I? Where did the time go? I felt my cheeks heat up and my shaking still marched on. I was on the verge of passing out.

The man roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the warm home. "Any fuckin' ways, the names Hidan, so what's your name fircrotch?" This man seemed to have absolutly no manners and most likely no brain aswell. I didn't feel like picking a fight with this man however.

Hidan stood to be over a foot taller than myself and was decently muscled; which meant he could kill me with his bare hands right now. "Not much of a talker are ya?" I didn't answer, which was best. He dragged me through the corridor into the living area where all the invites very seated, chatting away.

"Ah Tobi is so happy Sasori-senpai decided to come!" Tobi greeted bouncing over to me and Hidan. "Hidan-San you can let go of Sasori-senpai now," Tobi said to the albino, who still had a firm grip on my arm.

"Yeah, yeah just be motherfuckin' grateful I went and got him for you dumbass," Hidan let go of me and walked over to a darker male situated on the love seat. I just wanted to scurry my way back home like the little hermit I am. There were far too many sets of eyes on me. I looked around the room, taking in the faces. I saw a guy that resembled a shark, I recognized him from my biology class. A raven haired boy I remember vaguely from high school sat to the left of the shark.

Looking over the rest, Hidan, the tanned boy, and a boy with strange tattoos and green hair, I realized that I've never seen them around school. "Oh Tobi should introduce Sasori-senpai to his friends!" Tobi said and idiotic giggle followed. " okay you met Hidan-san, next to him is Kakuzu-senpai," Tobi pointed to the tanned boy next to the albino. "Tobi knows them from highschool, Hidan-San isn't in college and Kakuzu-Senpai goes to law school," he explained. Tobi continued to babble on about the others to me. I felt more relaxed knowing something about these people.

What bothered me though is that the brat was no where to be seen. "Where's um..." I couldn't recall his name, ugh of course, I always forget names. Then it struck me. "...Deidara?," Tobi seemed shocked by my question.

"Deidara-Senpai's outside getting ready to do a show for us!" Tobi exclaimed. I nodded. "You can go talk to him if you want, here Tobi will show you the way!" Once again I was dragged by an idiot to an unknown place.

I met the eyes of the blonde quickly and he seemed to stare me down. "What are you doing here, un?" he finally asked. I shrugged having nothing really to say to that question; I'd rather kill myself than say I listened to his advice. Okay the might be a little bit to much but still.

"Tobi said you're putting together a show for us," I said, my voice sounding raspy.

"You should talk more Danna, you've got a nice voice," bullshit, my voice was soft and sounded like a prepubescent boy. I sent him a glare not really wanting to start anything. "Really though Danna, what are you doing here? Do want to talk?" I wasn't falling for his fake concern.

I knew for a fact that the blonde didn't care and acting like it now wouldn't help him or me. Deidara was trying too hard, trying to be my friend what to much, it was irritating and annoying. I couldn't stand it.

"I came as a favor for Tobi, not because I want a brat picking and prodding at my brain pretending like he cares," I growled and turned away. I didn't wait for a response and went back in the house. Kisame offered to take me home, which I politely declined. I set out on my 3 hour journey back home without a second thought.

* * *

**okaaay so this story on hiatus until I start getting more reviews. They encourage me to write longer chapters and better stories. I also have to plan out what I want to do from here on out, so that'll take sometime. :/**

**-Yui**


End file.
